1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional (3D) pointing system, and more particularly, to a method utilized in a 3D pointing system for determining a position of a pointing device in the 3D pointing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pointing system generally provides a user input and information related to space status to a computer or an electronic device. Traditionally, the types of pointing systems include a mouse, a trace ball, a touch panel, etc. In order to provide a more intuitive pointing system for the user, the present related technology has developed a 3D pointing structure which detects the user's body motion by utilizing a camera or a tracking sensor, and utilizes the detected motion as the user input. However, the conventional structures often have some accompanying limitations. For example, the user has to stay in the sensing area of the camera or the tracking sensor such that the body motion is capable of being detected accurately. Moreover, the size of the pointing device is comparatively large and is generally disposed at a position near the display device, which increases the size of the display device inevitably.
On the other hand, the conventional 3D pointing structures are lack of accuracy and efficiency on estimating the space information input by the user. Therefore, the conventional technologies still have room for improvement.